


It’s A Date

by CottonCandyWhump



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck’s High On Morphine, Eddie/Buck, Gay, High!Buck, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Whump, buddie, gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyWhump/pseuds/CottonCandyWhump
Summary: Buck confesses his love to Eddie via morphine.





	It’s A Date

“Buck! Hurry up!” Bobby yells as the other firefighter tries to get out of the burning building. Just before the building explodes, Buck makes it to the door and is about to step out. The blast knocks everyone back a few steps but Buck gets the worst of it. He’s launched through the air and into the side of the firetruck before falling to the ground, unconscious.

“Buck!” Eddie yells, running over to his friend. Buck opens his eyes and manages to look up at Eddie before they slide closed again. 

“Nono! Hey, open your eyes Buck!” Eddie tells him, slapping his face lightly.

“Come on Buckeroo. Show up those baby blues!” Hen says. She only gets a groan in response before the paramedics get there and shove them out of the way. Hen and Eddie watch helplessly as the medics load their best friend into the ambulance and whisk him away to the hospital.

~~~

“Evan Buckley?” The doctor calls and the firefighters immediately look up. They had come straight from the fire, their turnout gear still on and their faces covered in soot.

“Is he ok?” Eddie asks, standing up. 

“Mr. Buckley’s suffered a nasty concussion, two broken ribs, one bruised rib and a broken arm. We’ve wrapped his ribs but there isn’t much we can do but wait. We were able to get his arm in a cast so it and the ribs should heal in about six weeks. Mr. Buckley is awake now but I should warn you he is on a high dose of painkillers and probably isn’t himself at the moment,” the blond haired doctor tells them. The firefighters follow the doctor into the room and Buck immediately looks up, a big goofy grin on his face.

“Visiting hours end at six,” the doctor says before turning to leave.

“Hey, Buck,” Hen says, “You had us all worried. How are you feeling?” 

“Hi Eddie,” Buck says with a grin, ignoring Hen.

“Hi yourself,” Eddie says, shrugging in Hen’s direction when she shoots him a confused look.

“Hen, guess what?” Buck exclaims, looking over towards Hen.

“What?” 

“I have to tell you a secret!” Buck announces, reaching up to yank on Hen’s sleeve, trying to get her closer.

“What’s that?” Hen asks, putting her ear next to Buck. 

“I think Eddie’s cute!” He stage whispers, “Don’t tell him I said that, though!”

At that, Hen and Chim burst out laughing and Eddie flushes bright red. Even Bobby cracks a smile. Buck sees them all laughing and glares at Hen.

“I told you not to tell!” He scowls at her before turning to face the wall.

“Aww, Buck. It’s ok. You know we’re all pretty accepting,” Hen says.

“I know that!” Buck says, rolling his eyes.

“So what’s the problem?” 

Buck motions for Hen to come closer and she obliges, bending over the bed again to hear whatever secret he wanted to share.

“I want to kiss him but he might not want to kiss me,” Buck whispers so quietly Hen thinks she missed it. 

“Ok. So ask him,” Hen says, motioning towards a bright red Eddie.

“Hey Eddie, wanna kiss me?” Buck asks, grinning like an idiot. 

Eddie gives him a smile in return before leaning over the bed to give him a small peck on the lips. The heart monitors in the room start beeping wildly and Eddie pulls away with a smile. 

“Kiss me again,” Buck says, pouting.

Eddie leans in again, forgetting for a moment that there’s other people in the room. He’s certainly reminded by the whoops and wolf whistles and the sound of Buck’s heart monitor going crazy. 

“Tell you what. When you’re off all these drugs, I’ll take you for dinner. That sound good?” Eddie asks. Buck nods eagerly and Eddie sits down with a grin.

“It’s a date, then.”


End file.
